planesandmercsfandomcom-20200214-history
Commonwealth Cooperative
' The Commonwealth Cooperative '(The Co-op or Commonwealth in shorthand) is a Company currently under the employ of Bullseye Corps and operating in Yemen. Composed of ex-Special Forces personnel from the Commonwealth of Nations (Britain, Canada, Australia, South Africa, ect), The Co-op specializes in tasks that appeal to their small, but highly trained cadre of contractors and is most comfortable performing Close Protection, Infiltration, Strike and Recon contracts. They are currently discussing a name change. History Founded in 1996 by a group of disenfranchised soldiers from the recently disbanded Canadian Airborne Regiment, Grizzly Security (As it was founded as) was built upon the idea of providing an experienced security element to UN Missions and high-profile VIPs. Finding the world of personal security a lucrative business, the original group was quickly built upon by their friends and contacts from the world over. Inevitably this led to a more diverse personnel pool and a name change to reflect that. In a move to soften the image of the mercenaries, the company adopted the title of 'Commonwealth Cooperative' to appeal to more aid agencies and provide a friendlier face for the UN. The company's first big break arrived in the form of UNMIK's establishment and the onslaught of aid groups that brought into the Balkans. Creating a rapport amongst various humanitarian workers, the Company soon found itself gaining contracts across Africa as well as the war-torn former Yugoslavia. An even bigger break came during the onset of the War on Terror, as the need for private military contractors exploded. Operating primarily in Afghanistan, the Commonwealth provided security and counterinsurgency details for years. During this time, their ranks were swelled by veterans of the conflict looking for work after their period of service had expired. This trend carried on for several years as various 'cells' operated in different theatres around the world. Most recently, the Commonwealth Cooperative was bought out by Bullseye Corps who intend to integrate the pool of personnel the Commonwealth employ into their own networks and operations. Personnel ﻿ Joseph "King" Gingrich Name: Joseph Gingrich DOB: May 7 1970 Nationality: Canadian Rank: Captain Last Unit: '''CSOR '''Languages: English, French, Pashto Skills and Training: Close Protection, Special Reconnaissance, MOUT, Infiltration Height: 6'0" Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown Dexterity: Right Blood Type: O+ Distinguishing Features: Tattoo on left pectoral Brief Bio: Born in Victoria British Columbia, Joseph attended RMC in the late 80s, receiving a comission in the PPCLI as an Infantry Officer in the early 90s. Commanding an Infantry platoon during UNPROFOR, and then again during Task Force Kabul, Joseph has had a fair amount of combat leadership experience in delicate political situations. Lacking the technique to handle the politics of commissioned life, He remained a Lieutenant for a long time before finally making the leap to Captain during Afghanistan. At CSORs creation in 2006, Joseph attended selection and managed to make it into the budding regiment, eventually leaving after several more years of service to put his extensive experience to work in the private sector. Quentin Watson Name: Quentin Watson DOB: June 15 1979 Nationality: British Rank: '''Sergeant '''Last unit: 203 Provost Company RMP Languages: English, German, Arabic Skills and Training: Counter-Surveillance, Asset Protection, Heavy Weapons Height: 5'10" Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Dexterity: Right Handed Blood Type: A+ Brief Bio: Born just outside Lancaster joined the Royal Marines with his brother at 18, Selected for the Royal Military Police two years later. served mostly in Iraq assisting with VIP escorts and routine disturbance calls. Left the service after the loss of his brother at age 31 Pieter "Rook" Brummer Name: Pieter Brummer DOB: April 3rd 1983 Nationality: South African Rank: Lieutenant Former Unit: 5 Recconaisance Commando, SADF Special Forces Brigade (5 'Recce') Languages: English, Dutch, Afrikaans Skills and Training: Advanced Driving, Covert Infiltration, Paradrop, Demolitions Height: 5'11" Hair: Brown Eyes: '''Hazel '''Dexterity: Right Handed Blood Type: '''AB '''Distinguishing Features: Winged Dagger Tattoo, Lower Left Arm '''Brief Bio: '''Born to single mother (Dutch), enlisted in SADF at 17, achieved Bachelor of Science at UCT at age 25 and promoted to officer. Discharged with pension age 27, no official reason given. Has one sibling, sister, currently studying in Den Hague. Father Unknown. Mother living in Capetown.